1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical telemetry system in which an electrode is attached to a patient to monitor the condition of the patient.
2. Related Art
The condition of a patient is monitored in a route from an emergency rescue scene to an emergency rescue facility or the like to which the patient is to be transported. In such a case, conventionally, a sensor and an input cord must be replaced with other ones each time when a different medical apparatus is used in various situations as shown in FIG. 9.
When a sensor and an input cord are replaced with other ones in various situations, however, a burden is imposed on a patient in each replacement. In an emergency rescue scene where prompt treatment is necessary, the time required for the replacement is a problem.